


Dead Drop

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [40]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Tag: s02e16 Dead Drop, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Protective Jim Ellison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Jim’s got Frank Richins half-way out of the window and he almost misses Simon’s words coming from the earpiece on the ground.“Jim, they’re alive. Jim!”





	Dead Drop

-z-

 

“ _They’re alive_ ,” Banks shouts.

Jim’s got Frank Richins half-way out of the window and he almost misses Simon’s words coming from the earpiece on the ground.

“ _Jim, they’re alive. Jim!_ ”

“Looks like you’ll see your day in court after all,” Jim says, pulling Richins away from the window and dropping him to the floor.

When he sees Blair again, Jim simply smiles and puts his hand on Blair’s shoulder – giving him a little shake. Blair grins back, swallows, knows that Jim’s real relief will show once they’re inside their apartment.

 

-

 

The lock has only just slid into place before Jim is backing Blair against the door, pressing soft and sweet kisses to Blair’s forehead, cheek, lips, neck.

“I was going to kill him,” Jim whispers. “God help me, I was getting ready to throw him out of that window.”

Blair groans, tilts his head back before he turns Jim around, pulls him by the jacket towards Jim’s bed upstairs.

“I’m sure Simon would have called it a suicide,” he says, grinning as his foot hits the first step and Jim decides to simply scoop him up and run up the stairs. He’s still laughing as Jim drops him on the bed, his hair fanning around him as he watches Jim shed his clothes – Blair himself quickly following suit.

For such a violent man, Jim is always surprisingly gentle with Blair; tender. His sharp edges softening for Blair especially after days where the hits were too many, landed too close for comfort. Today he holds Blair close, breathes in the scent of him as they move and thrust and grind together – working towards that goal of becoming one person in all the ways that matter.

And when they lay panting and sated, Jim curls himself even tighter around Blair, as if his body alone could shield them from the outside world.

Blair, closing his eyes and pressing his own soft kisses to Jim’s neck, finds that he can’t complain.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
